


falling for you

by lil_robins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, kinda angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_robins/pseuds/lil_robins
Summary: Lance thought one thing as he drifted to sleep.I’m fucked. I’m so fucked.Because Keith Kogane was a little spitfire, a nuisance, his number one rival since the beginning of the garrison.And he was hopelessly in love with him.______rating for language





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi there friends! so this guy was inspired by the song fallingforyou by one of my favorites bands ever, the1975. it's gorgeous and beautiful and i suggest listening to it if you want to cry and fall in love. my dads played it at their wedding and it just gives me such strong emotions. here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE

“God! Are you some kind of idiot?” Keith shouted once he took off his helmet.

“Me? What the hell is wrong with you? If you maybe listened to Shiro or any of us, that entire mission wouldn’t have fallen to pieces!” Lance yelled back. His arms were outstretched in exasperation. Keith’s jaw was set as the team surrounded the boys once they got out of their lions.

“If I didn’t go after Lotor, he would killed us all.” Keith took a step forward.

“Boys, stop it, please.” Shiro said once he was over there, arms crossed.

“Yeah and if I didn’t pull your ass out of there, you would’ve gotten yourself killed!” Lanced screeched in disbelief. How in hell could Keith see that what he did was reckless? Lance was just looking out for him and now Keith is just acting unreasonable.

“Stop it!” Shiro said, considerably louder this time. As Keith took another step forward, a hand blocked his movement. Shiro stared down at him. It was at this time Allura, Hunk and Pidge decided to make their exit and avoid the confrontation. 

“Stop,” he whispered, desperation in his voice. And now Keith felt guilty. Shiro had so much work leading this team, and he just came back from his second time being captured by the Galra. He needed a break and Keith wasn’t helping. Lance, on the other hand, he didn’t feel so bad for. So in an attempt to drop it for Shiro’s sake, Keith turned to leave the hanger where the lions were.

“Keith, where are you going?” Exhaustion dripped from Shiro’s voice.

“To shower. I’m tired.” he turned to say.

“News flash, we all are tired. From having to deal with your self-sacrificial bullsh-” Lance started to quipped back, bitterness still in excess.

“Lance, when I said stop, I was speaking to you too. I thought we’ve been over this. You two need to be good teammates. Friends. So pull yourselves together, for the team at least.” Shiro commanded before leaving. This left Keith and Lance alone, facing separate directions, in the tensest silence Lance has ever experienced.

“Keith, I-”

“Shiro said to drop it,” and that’s all Keith said before leaving to shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

God, he was as ass. How’d he fuck up so bad? Keith was sure his self-sabotage had gotten out of hand. He laid in bed, sheets loosely covering his frame. He should be exhausted; his body was exhausted. All his muscles ached and were yearning for rest. But while his body was near dead, his mind was running a mile a minute.  
Keith turned over.

Lance was just looking out for him. He saved his life. Why did he get so angry?

Fuck, he was gonna have to apologize. He wouldn’t be able to go to bed unless he did. Damn his conscience. So Keith got up, out of the plush comfort of his Altean bed, despite the painful protest from his legs. He dragged himself to hall, soon finding himself in front of Lance’s door. Realizing it was the middle of the night, he recognized how stupid his was. But he really wanted to sleep and he wouldn’t be able to do that without giving Lance an apology first. So Keith lifted his hand to the door and knocked three times.

 

What time you coming down?  
We started losing light.  
I'll never make it right  
If you don't want me around,

 

Lance came to the door suspiciously quick. His eyes were wide once he realized who was at the door. Brown curls were lightly tousled on Lance’s head and he was wearing a gray shirt and boxers. Lance looked at Keith, similarly dressed to him, with question in his gaze.

“I want to talk to you.” Keith said in explanation. Without a word, Lance leaned out of the doorway as an invitation to come in. Lance sat down on his bed, motioning for Keith to follow his actions. They sat a foot apart, both looking at the wall across from them.

“I’m sorry. The way I acted was wrong. And you’re not an idiot. You saved my life and I’m very grateful,” Keith looked down at his hands, which were crossed in his lap.

“Shit, Keith, you’re sorry? I totally blew that out of proportion and yelled for no reason.” Lance replied promptly, shrugging his shoulders.

“There was a reason. You weren’t wrong for the way you acted. I was reckless. It was an impulse decision. And I’m not mad at you,” Keith looked over at Lance. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“I just didn’t want you to get injured. And here you are, perfectly fine.” Lance said as he turned sideways to face forward to face Keith. “I mean, didn’t it hurt?”

“Well the shock of the laser was mostly absorbed by the lion, but I guess it did.” Keith leaned back on his hands, which were centimeters away from Lance, which lay in front of his crossed legs.

 

You said some day we might  
When I'm closer to your height  
'Til then we'll knock around and see

 

“No, I mean when you fell.” Lance clarified, which was little to no help for Keith.

Keith let out a small snort, “I didn’t fall?”

“I mean when fell f-” Lance started but Keith knew Lance and he knew where this was going.

“From heaven? Ha ha, very funny, Lance. Look I’m too tired for this right now,” Keith replied, thinking he got ahead of the curve.

“No, I meant when you fell for me,” Lance stated bluntly. Keith could’ve sworn his heart was about to jump out of his body. 

 

You're all I need

 

In an attempt to cover up his reddening cheeks, Keith looked at the ground. He laughed it off, “Good one, Lance.” But as Keith looked back to his right, Lance was stoic as ever. His face was without a smirk for the first time ever giving those corny pick up lines. But this wasn’t some corny line. “What?” Keith wanted to sound strong, but his voice came out as a whisper. 

 

Don't you see me now?  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,

 

Lance’s hand moved to Keith’s head, and pushed his hair back out of his face. Keith didn’t dare move or break his gaze as Lance explained, “Because god, this is killing me.” His voice broke. Lance’s hand trailed down to keith’s jaw and settled his fingers behind Keith’s ear.

 

Don't you need me?  
I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you,

 

Keith began to open his mouth to ask Lance what he meant but Lance was two steps ahead of him. “It’s like every time I see you the air is ripped from the lungs and I struggle to breathe. And everytime we go on a mission I want to beg you to stay in the castle and be safe, even though I know you can handle yourself.” Tears were welling up in Lance’s eyes, and Keith wanted so desperately to wipe them away. To hold Lance and tell him everything is okay and he would never do that again. “That’s what worried me so much today. It was like all of my worst fears were coming true.”

“Lance, I-” Keith gripped the hand on his 

 

And on this night and in this light,  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

 

But that didn’t stop Lance,“Keith, loving you is one of the most painful experiences in my life.”  
Maybe you'll change your mind  
I think I'm falling, I think I'm falling

 

“But, god are some things worth the pain.”

Keith wasn’t good with words. He never has been, but he felt like he had to say something before just planting a kiss on Lance’s slightly chapped lips.

“Lance, about what Shiro said,” Keith started.

“Oh I promise I won’t do anything that will hurt the team,” Lance promised.

“No. I- I don’t want to be friends Lance.” Lance’s face went blank and he started to remove his hand, but Keith kept it where it was. “Lance.” Keith reassured him and Lance understood the connotation.

 

I don't wanna be your friend,  
I wanna kiss your neck

 

Lance rubbed his thumb over Keith’s lips. They were nipped at and red, Keith probably bit at them when he was stressed. The two of them inched forward, their noses slightly bumping. They both both started deeply into the other’s eyes as their hot breaths mingled together.

 

Don't you see me?  
I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

 

At first, the kiss was chaste, there was no tongue as neither dared to overtake their welcome. But it did not lack passion. Keith brought his other hand to the back of Lance’s neck, playing with the hair there during the almost bruising kiss. The two boys broke apart. Lance looked at Keith. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his eyes started to open. Right now, he looked so open, so vulnerable, so Keith. And Lance’s heart couldn’t take it. He most certainly couldn’t stop at one kiss. So when Keith looked back at Lance with that same, unsatiated look, they both dove back in, practically devouring the other. It was messy, teeth clashing and sloppy. But it was so perfect. 

 

Don't you need me?  
I, I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

 

It could have been minutes, it could’ve been hours, but the boys finally pulled apart and fell back into Lance’s bed. 

“Stay,” Lance whispered. Keith nodded and smiled in contentment as his tiredness finally caught up with him. They wrapped themselves in the blanket and in each other, Lance cradling Keith with an arm around his waist and Keith tightly gripping his hand. Their legs were a jumbled mess of limbs, and Lance’s chin rested on top of Keith’s black mop. Lance took a deep breath in. Keith’s hair smelled refreshing, like the scent of rain on a hot summer day, but sweet like cinnamon sugar. He was warm in his arms. And Lance thought one thing as he drifted to sleep.

 

And on this night and in this light  
I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you

 

I’m fucked. I’m so fucked.

Because Keith Kogane was a little spitfire, a nuisance, his number one rival since the beginning of the garrison. 

And he was hopelessly in love with him.


End file.
